


Reasons

by puffinmuffin13



Series: (It's) Enough [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: An iconic milestone in Kokichi's deaths, Angst, Blood, Insanity, Sort of? - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Who am I kidding of course it's angst, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Instead of listing all the reasons to survive, why doesn't he list all the reasons to die for a change?





	Reasons

There are many reasons to kill himself, Kokichi thought one time limit afternoon.

For one, he knew what would happen if he didn’t. He knew the thud of an iron ball meeting Rantaro’s head would sound through the library soon enough. After that, there would be the discovery, the trial, the suspicion, the perjury, and the concluding argument. Shuichi would be suspected, Kaede would lie to save him, and everything would go downhill ~~\- or was it for the better? -~~ from there. Yeah, he knew exactly what would happen if he just stayed in his room. And wasn’t that just boring?

Kokichi twirled his “Shuichi game” knife around idly as he thought.

For another, was there really anything for Kokichi to worry about? If he failed, then sure, there would be problems with the trial and how everyone thought about him, but he’d been in bigger messes. Like loop thirty-six, right? That time was just absolutely the wor –

Wait, wait. Kokichi was getting off track again, and the memories were making his mind fuzzy. Was he alive? Was there a person to kill, if he killed himself? Who knew, who knew; probably Monokuma. Kokichi twirled a knife and thought a bit and twirled a knife and thought a bit and twirled a knife and thought a bit –

The knife slipped from his fingers, cutting his palm as it clattered to the floor, and Kokichi stared at it as his reasons returned.

Number three, he wanted to know if the loops would end if he did it himself. Was that better than trying to survive or end the game, because it might mean the loops and fuzziness might end?

Kokichi stared at the bloody knife.

Number four, does he have a real reason to keep going? Ryoma might make it known he doesn’t have anyone waiting for him if he does get out, but Kokichi knew Ryoma wasn’t the only one with that truth. Whether the others believed a lie or…

Kokichi picked up the bloody knife.

Number five, maybe the others would survive this time, if he were gone? Hm, maybe. Had he caused all the murders? He knew he caused one, maybe two, maybe three that one time; but that was different, wasn’t it? He never started the murders, just went along with them when he decided it was useful.

Kokichi inspected the bloody knife.

Number six, he was getting really, really, bored –

 _To hell with it,_ Kokichi thinks to himself, and with a stab and a gasp the Ultimate Supreme Leader ~~\- the Ultimate Time Looper -~~ \- dies ~~\- wakes up again –~~ for the fifty-third time in the despairing game of Killing Harmony.

Who said he had to have reasons, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> After over a month of not uploading, I have returned. To those reading Don't Ask For An Alibi: I'm working on it, don't worry, the next chapter's nearly halfway done. To everyone else: I hope you don't mind my chaos, cause I just turned a simple angst fanfic into a series.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have much else to say. Who was it who requested I make more of this au? Whoever it was, thanks. I have a feeling I'll be making quite a few more fics for this little idea of mine...


End file.
